fairytail
by bikoliko
Summary: naruto as a crossover of the kyuubi and himself.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on gramps tell us a story." "yeah where bored, please mister?" a couple of kids where whining to an elderly man who just chuckled and sighed, "Fine, but after that you kids need to go cause I got a lot of work to do." All the children nodded and sat down in front of the man who took a smoke from his pipe and sat down in his chair.  
"Dear, what story should I tell them?" he asked, "how about you tell them THAT story, and for the last time I told you to put that blasted pipe out when there are kids here, you're a bad influence."  
The man just sighed, "Fine dear, because you ask so nicely." He said putting his pipe away.

" It was long ago, around the time your grandparents and I where kids, there was a child not like the rest."  
"Some said he was a myth, Some said he was a ghost but they all feared him like a demon."  
"There was a saying: if you want to get rid of the demon, all you got to do is feed 'im, so every night the people of the town put food out on their porch."  
"They noticed that when you put out food other then ramen it would simply be left on your porch and if you put out vegetables there would be claw trails all over your door."  
"I can understand that." Said a little boy earning some snickering from the others and a smile from the old man.  
"As I was saying, the people soon noticed this so they only put out ramen."

"One night a figure ran across the rooftops, nine strange shadows following his every move."  
"It was a starry night but one little girl couldn't sleep so she sat on the porch of her house, looking up at the stars."  
" She silently sat there, the light from the stars reflecting in her eyes, making them shine like diamonds.  
"Near her suddenly a thud was heard and then after a short while, a slurping sound, she went to find out what the source of the noise was, it was a small boy, though there was something different about him"  
"He had a lot of tails sprouting from his bum and had ears on top of his head."  
Some children giggled at the word "bum".  
"She just stood there, afraid to move, the slurping sound stopped and a bowl was tossed aside, then the boy turned around."  
"she looked into his eyes, and he into hers."  
"Hi, wacha doin' out here so late?"  
"normal kids should be in bed." He said.  
"I couldn't sl-sleep so I went to look at the s-stars, it always comforts me" She replied a hint of fear in her voice.  
"yeah the stars sure are pretty tonight," he said gazing up at the stars for a brief moment.  
"By the way I'm Naruto, what's your name?" he asked her moving a little closer.  
"I-I'm Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." She said while observing him, he walked on his hands and feet, he looked friendly.  
"Wow, that's a cool name, I wish my name was as cool as yours." He said with jealousy in his voice.  
"No m-my name isn't cool at all." She said, starting to blush.  
"Are you kidding me, your name means "in the sun" how cool can a name get, I am named after a FREAKING FISHCAKE!" he said clear annoyance seeping through his voice.  
She giggled at the obvious anger the boy showed at his own name.  
"You have a cute laugh, actually when I look at all of you, your cute altogether." This comment made her blush furiously.

"Uhm, we-well thank yo-you."she mjut barely managed to get out of her throat.  
"Uhm, I wanted to ask, what are those?" she asked pointing at the things on his head.  
"Well they're my ears of course, and these are my tails." He said pointing behind him.  
"Uhm, its kinda embarrassing but could ya' count them for me, I wanna know how much I have but I can't count." He said a small blush on his face  
She giggled and started to count. "you have nine tails, they look really fluffy."  
"C-Can I touch one?" she hesitantly asked.  
"Sure." He said grabbing one of his tails from behind him and offering it to her.  
She petted it softly, just as she thought it was really soft.  
A guard of the house walked by and saw the two standing there. "Hinata-sama what are y-"  
He then spotted the tailed boy.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DEMON!" He said hurling some shuriken at the boy, he just simply side stepped them and jumped up. "Seeya later Hinata-chan." After that he vanished into the night."

The nights after that he would visit that house again, and there the girl would be waiting, always with her eyes fixed on the rooftops, waiting for his return.

"That's so romantic" one of the girls said.  
"You girls with your romance, I want action, is Naruto gonna fight that guard again?"  
"you boys only think about fighting do you, can't you be more gentlemen like?"

"YOU KIDS! Do you want me to continue this story or not?"  
Immediately all the children where quiet .

"As I was saying."  
"she would always wait for his return, and her patience would always be answered."  
"they would talk together, play together or just sit quietly enjoying each others presence."  
"As days turned to weeks, she would teach him to write, walk on two legs, spell, count, and even do simple calculations.  
" days past and they met every night as usual, but one night he did not come."  
"she worried about him but did not gave up hope, she sat there the day after that, and after that, and after that."

"What happened to him?" a girl asked.  
"if you keep yer little cake grinder shut I'll tell you." The old man said.  
"she waited for him five nights, almost giving up hope on seeing her beloved friend again.  
"on the sixth night it was an hour passed their meeting time and she stood up to go inside when she heard a thud she had missed for six nights."  
"Naruto!" she yelled jumping at the boy's neck.  
"URK!- hinata what's wrong?" he asked her.  
Sobbing she said "You- you where gone for 5 nights, and I thought- I thought you didn't like me anymore."  
"oh yeah, uhm, I should've told you."  
"As you know the adults of the village see me as a demon, well, every month, the go on a five days during "demon hunt" that's why I wasn't able to meet you."

"Oh, that's awful!" she said  
"I'm used to it, but I should've told you, sorry if I worried you." He said a little said.  
"And would you now please let go of my neck I'm having a hard time breathing." he choked out  
"Oh, sorry." she said releasing her grip and blushing at the thought of how close they were just a moment ago.

"uhm anyways, I'm kinda tired from this whole hunt thing so do you mind if we cut tonight short?" he asked.  
"not at all, you go get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, good night Naruto-kun."  
"G'night Hinata"

And so, they met every night and the weeks turned to months, and every month, Hinata would Sleep almost none for 5 nights long, worrying about her friend, and if he would live to play with her for another month."

And so even the months, turned to years.

-five years later-

"But it's true you guys, I really know him." A girl with lavender eyes said to her friends, trying to convince them.  
"Sure Hinata, whatever you say." A blonde girl said.  
"Yeah your story is just as believable as saying that Iruka-sensei is gay." A pink haired girl backed her up.  
"I'm sorry Hinata the whole story is just a little unbelievable, the fox-boy is just a fairytale to scare little kids." A bun-haired girl said not mocking like the other two."  
The pink haired girl hopped of the tree-swing she was sitting on and made a silly pose.  
"Ooh look at me I'm the scary fox-boy I'm gonna eat your ramen, rawr." She said mocking the indigo haired girl.  
a voice appeared from behind her. "first of, I do not speak like that, second, DON'T BASH THE RAMEN!, third, would you stop picking on Hinata-chan."  
The pink haired girl turned around to see a boy with fox ears hanging from three tails upside-down to the tree branch the swing was attached to. "Boo." He said totally not scary.  
"AAAAAAAH." all girls but one screamed like the little babies they where.  
"guys, meet Naruto, Naruto meet Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura and Kounai Tenten."  
"Yo." Was his simple reply while flashing a toothy upside-down grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was silent, nor the girls, nor the boy said anything.  
"Hey you can go ahead and talk you know, I won't eat'cha."  
A man with a line across his face came running at the girls, noticing him Naruto climbed up the tree faster then any squirrel.  
"Girls what's going on, why are you screaming?" he asked, a little out of breath from the running.  
The pink haired girl spoke "It was the f-" Hinata quickly covered her mouth with both hands.  
"F-furry squirrel, she saw a squirrel and she was startled, she started to scream and that's why Ino and Tenten screamed too." She lied.  
"ooh, Sakura, squirrels are nice animals there's no reason to be scared of them." Patting her pink head he walked away.

When the man was out of sight Naruto hopped from the tree "Whew, that's what I call a close call, pinky come here for a second." He said ushering Sakura to come to him.  
He showed her his hand "do you see this hand?" she nodded.  
"do you see these claws attached to this hand?" she nodded again inching away, feeling the storm coming.  
"these claws can cut steel, if you ever tell anyone about me, I will track you down and imbed these claws into your face and several vital organs!" "Comprendé?"  
She just squeaked and nodded her head "Good, by the way, same goes for you two blondie and bun-head."

"Naruto-kun, don't threaten them, you'll never make more friends if you act like that!" Hinata said angrily.  
"I'm sorry Hinata-chan but I don't want the hunt to start early this month."  
"Hmm?, Hinata, what does he mean with "the hunt" ?" Tenten asked.  
"The villagers think Naruto is a demon so every month the council organises a five day during "demon hunt" the one that kills Naruto will be labelled a hero."

"But that's horrible! What kind of sick person would organise a regular man-hunt?" Sakura said.  
"My point exactly, but if you go and blab the every person you meet that you know me, I'll just be in deeper shit, that's why I'm telling you this." The blond fox-boy said, taking a deep breath.  
"IF YOU EVEN TELL ONE PERSON ABOUT ME I'LL RI P YOUR GODDAMN LIPS OFF!" his eyes flickered red for a moment.  
"I get it, I get it, you don't have to yell." Sakura said covering her ears.  
"Good, just so that we're clear."

The school bell rang

"Oh, recess is over, I'll see you tonight Naruto-kun" the lavender-eyed girl said.  
"Seeya Hinata-chan" the boy said, he jumped up and disappeared to the rooftops.  
"Hinata, bathroom, now!" the blond said dragging her along as she spoke.  
"Tell me all about him." She demanded.  
is he cute, is he mean, is he an idiot, is he you boyfriend?" the blond said, a sly grin on her face.  
"well, I think he's kinda c-, no he's not mean he-, well he's not the brightest but-  
WHAT? N-no he's not my b-b-boyfriend." The last question turned her face a deep crimson  
"A-anyways, we should get t-to class." She said trying to escape from the bathroom which was beginning to feel more and more like an interrogation room.  
"Oh no baby girl you're not squirming yourself out of this one." Sakura said grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back in.

"Girls really, there is nothing left to say." Hinata said to get them to let her go.  
"Actually there is, do you love him?" Tenten said, grinning like a madman.  
"I, uhm, I-I,…" with a face more red then a tomato, the purple haired girl fainted.  
"I'll take that as a yes, how 'bout you guys?" the pink one said.

"Do I love him? (miss Hyuuga) I mean, I've known him for a long time (miss Hyuuga) but to think I actually would love him that's ab- MISS HYUUGA!" the scarred man shouted through the classroom, ripping Hinata from her thoughts.  
"Miss hyuuga, since you have enough knowledge on this subject to be daydreaming, would you kindly come to the front of the class and tell me the two ways to escape from a genjutsu." The teacher said slightly agitated.  
Hinata stood up and walked to the front of the class, head red as a tomato and fidgeting with her fingers.  
"I, uhm, I don't kn-psst Hinata." Hinata looked into the class, a boy with marks on his cheeks gestured I various ways.

First he pointed at himself then slapped his own face.  
"uhm, the first is, h-hurt yourself." She said hesitating.  
"Good, and the second?" the teacher asked.  
The boy pointed at the student next to him, then at himself, then he slapped his own face.  
"A-and the second is getting another to hurt you."  
"Very good Hinata, you may take your seat, an A for knowledge on genjutsu-escape.  
Hinata quietly took her seat, mouthing the words "thank you" at the marked boy.  
"don't mention it" he mouthed back.

-next day recess -

"Kiba-kun, thanks again, you really saved me."  
"I didn't know we would get graded, my dad would kill me if I got an F." Hinata said to the marked boy named Kiba.  
"Don't mention it Hinata, you owe me one though, hahahah" he said laughing wide mouthed, fangs shining in the sun.

"Sure, whatever you say-aaaaahh!" whilst Hinata was dragged away from Kiba by a pink and a blond haired girl, the bun haired girl spoke to him.  
"Sorry Kiba, girl talk." And with that, she sped after the other three girls.

"Hinata you player!" the pink one said.  
"yeah, who's next? Neji? Or maybe Sasuke?" the blond one filled her sentence.  
"back off, Neji is mine." The bun-haired said  
"First off, Neji is my cousin, get you minds out of the gutters, you pervs."  
"Second, sasuke is gothic, and creepy." she said shuddering.  
"Third, what are you guys talking about?" Hinata finished.  
You got Naruto and now you're flirting with Kiba." Sakura said.  
"What, Kiba? No, I was just thanking him for saving my butt yesterday."  
"he said "you owe me one" don't you know boys will use that to get you to do ANYTHING they want." Ino said.  
"Yeah, boys are jerks you know." Sakura filled in.  
"and this is coming from who? The two girls so obsessed with a certain Goth-boy that they would jump of a cliff if he said he likes girls who do that."  
"Do you really think Sasuke-kun likes cliff jumper-girls?" Sakura said.  
"Oi, baka, don't change the subject." Tenten said smacking the back of her head.  
"the point is, you are in no position to give me advise about boys, because you two are to oblivious to a boys feelings to notice that your so called true love, HATES YOUR STINKIN' GUTS!"she yelled, face turning read, but from anger this time.  
"How you doin'! Now if you'll excuse me, the recess is almost over." Hinata said, walking away with her nose in the air.  
The girls just stood there, shocked from the outburst of the normally so quiet girl.

Tenten broke the silence "Damn, you got served."


	3. Chapter 3

"This night, your mine demon." A man thought.  
The plan was fail proof, first he would put out a bowl of ramen that would, when touched, activate the cage charms plastered over the roof, then when the demon jumps on them, BANG instant sealing.  
With a smirk the man hid in the bushes near his house, waiting for his pray.  
A thud, the sound of nails hitting the porcelain bowl, a slurping sound.  
"wait for it, wait for it." The hunter thought.  
No bang, but . . . a soft rumbling?  
"What the-?" looking out from the bushes he saw the fox, ASLEEP?  
"well there goes weeks of planning a trap." The man sighed, grabbed a net from his storage and netted the demon.

"zzzz-hmm, wha-whatha . . . HELL! WHY AM I TIED UP?" the fox yelled, awakening from his slumber.  
Because else you'd demolish my hideout, you goddamn demon.  
A large man stepped from the shadows, face covered and a mark less hitai-ate tied to his forehead.  
"Who the hell are you!" the fox-boy said unimpressed by the man's appearance.  
"just a rogue nin who's gonna get filthy rich from your furs." The man replied, pulling out a large knife, probably used for skinning.

"No you're not." A scarred man said, blade pressed to the nin's throat.  
The boy just looked at the happening before him.  
"damn, even a ninja school teacher can outsmart you, no need for pretending anymore." With that he tore his binding ropes apart by just lifting his arms.  
"how can that be! Those ropes where sealed with a monk's sealing charm!" the rogue said confused.  
"what? This piece of toilet paper? You, my friend, have been scammed." The boy said throwing away the fake charm he had picked up.

"thanks for your help, I was ordered to capture a poacher of rare animals but I couldn't find his hideout." The scarred man said.  
"yeah sure, but I didn't do anything."  
"I could her you scream " hell!" from my campsite, 2 km away." The man said sweat dropping.  
"Anyways, please wait 'til I bind him, I wanna talk to you."  
"Got food?" the boy asked.  
"Backpack outside." The man replied.  
" I'm all ear." he said grinning.

They sat at the campsite of the scarred nin, near the campfire, facing each other.

"So*munch* what's it you wanted to talk about?" the boy said with a mouth full of food.  
"empty your mouth first, then we'll talk." The man said smiling.  
With a large gulp he swallowed his food "aaaaahhh." The fox-boy said stuffed.  
"so,… speak." The boy said picking some leftovers from between his teeth.  
"I know you are the so called "fox-boy" and I don't care, I want you to enrol on konoha ninja school." The man said without hesitating.  
His finger nearly shot down his throat. "say what! Why should I?" the boy said startled.  
"I don't even now your name stripy."  
"It's Iruka, and I want you to enrol because it's for your own good."  
"Explain Mr. stripy" the boy said teasingly.  
"my parents died sealing this so called "demon" inside of you, I was told their dying wish was for me to protect you, and not resent you for their deaths." Iruka said, slight sadness coming over his face.  
"sorry, but what has me enrolling in nin school to do with my safety.?" The boy asked, a hint of guilt in his voice.  
"don't be sorry, it's no your fault, anyway, the point is: no one has ever seen your face, correct?" he asked.  
"Some exceptions but other then that, yes no one." He answered.  
"well, if we enrol you like, say, my nephew who's come to live with me, you can meet other children and have an almost normal life." Iruka said, getting exited about his own plan.  
"One problem captain not-so-bright, I don't look like your most standard human." He said grabbing one of his tails as an example.  
"that's why I'm going to teach you the henge jutsu and some basic nin- tai- and genjutsu."  
"So you don't stand out between the others and have some experience."  
"Alright!." When do we start?" the boy said exited, jumping up from his seated position.  
"Tomorrow, I have to return this guy first." He said poking the hog tied poacher with a stick.  
"ooh, looks fun, let me try." The boy said getting another stick and poking their prisoner.

Thy continued poking him for about an hour, when Iruka said it was time to leave.  
"By the way, what is your name?" Iruka asked.  
"Naruto." He replied

-2 weeks later-

"Th-…this can't be."  
"Are you serious?"  
"What's HE doing here?"  
"Class, meet my nephew and your new classmate, Naruto." Iruka said standing before the class, hand on Naruto's shoulder, who stood beside him.  
One girl stood up in protest.  
"That's!-" was all Sakura could mutter before Naruto cleared his throat  
Scratching his face and slightly tucking on his lower lip was all that was needed for Sakura to get the hint.  
"Uhm… never mind." She said, quickly sitting down.  
"Naruto, please take seat next to miss Hyuuga so we can start the lesson."  
"Why are you here?" Hinata whispered.  
"recess." Was his only reply.

-recess-

After telling the story to Hinata and her followers, all went quiet.  
"Our sensei . . . invited you to join this school?" Sakura said shocked.  
"Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are." He said grinning.  
"Well, I-I'm glad you joined this school, n-now we don't have to hide our friendship." Hinata said blushing slightly."  
"yeah, m-me too." Naruto replied, an ever so light red tint on his cheeks.  
"Awww, how cute, the fox boy is blushing." Tenten said teasing.  
"Not funny, Tenten, not funny." He said embarrassed  
"C'mon Naruto, I'm only joking."  
"Aww, what's wong wittle boy, you can't handle a little joke?" Sakura joked.  
"stop it Sakuwa maywbe he'll go cwy." Ino filled in.

The jokes some more together when suddenly Naruto went quiet.  
"what's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked  
"it's nothing, it's just that, this is the closest thing to friends I had my entire life, thank you guys for that." He said with a smile mixed with happiness and sadness.  
"No problem, Naruto." Sakura said.  
"yeah, you're a good guy, not like the stories, I'm sure you'll make more friends." Tenten said.  
"and who knows, if you make some cute boys your friends, maybe there's something in it for me also." Ino said.  
"Hehe, yeah, who knows Ino." Naruto said.

-DING DONG, DING DONG -

"Let's get to class before Iruka starts up one of his 3 hour "your late" speeches." Sakura said.  
Naruto just stood there, looking like having a conversation, with no one there.  
"C'mon Naruto-kun, where gonna be late." Hinata said snapping him out of his daze.  
"Coming!" he yelled as he ran after her.

"You know they'll betray us eventually, right whelp?"  
"Shut up, they won't, they're my friends."  
"Right, remember what happened the last time you got a friend, six years ago?"  
"Don't forget how you got those markings ,if it wasn't for me your face would be hideous."  
"shut up, NOW! He…he was forced to do it."  
" From your perspective maybe, but I could clearly see excitement in those eyes, those godforsaken eyes."  
"If you don't shut up right now, I swear to god I will cut you out with seppaku!"  
"Go ahead whelp, you'll just free me, I'll be sure to pay your past "friend" a visit when you do so." A maniacal laugh followed.

-next day-

"Yo, new guy, hold on dawg." Someone yelled.  
"Hmm, what do you want?" Naruto replied, looking at the boy who talked to him… red markings?  
"Yeah, I'd like you to join my clique." The boy said.  
"Your whatta?" Naruto asked confused.  
"Clique, posse, my group dammit!" the boy said.  
"let us introduce ourselves, this is Nara Shikamaru, the brain, any planning comes from him." He pointed at a boy with a stand up ponytail.  
"well look at that whelp, you're not the only one who's hair defies gravity."  
"this is Akimichi Chouji, the brawl, leave the beating to him." he pointed at a large boy eating a bag of potato chips.  
"damn, that kid's fat, he could sit on an elephant and smother it."  
"and last but not least, ore-sama, the great Inuzuka Kiba, the prankster." He gave a thumbs up and flashed a wide grin, fangs glistening in the sun.  
"Sure, but why do you need me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you see dawg," he said putting an arm on Naruto's shoulder "We do some things, not exactly in line with the laws put up in this school."  
"So what we need is a good lookin' to get us some fans in high places, so we won't get ratted out so quickly."  
"and I "happen" to know multiple girls on this school like the way you is lookin'."  
"And I "happen" to know your tight with the goth-fangirls, the weapon chick, and miss Hyuuga."  
"So?" he asked.  
"them girls are powerful, Tenten for the fact she'll kick your ass with ease, miss Hyuuga for her family line, and those fan girls because… uhm… I dunno why, but they got influence."  
"influence I could make good use of."

"Thanks, but no thanks, I don't feel like getting in trouble."  
"Tch, suit yourself, c'mon guys, lets bounce." Kiba said walking away.  
"Troublesome, listen, I just go along with this guy cuz' I don't have anything better to do, he's the wannabe gangster, not me." Shikamaru said.  
"And why are you doing this?" Naruto asked Chouji.  
"He gives me food, and Shikamaru's my friend I just go with him."  
"Ok, well, bye."

"WHAHAHAHAH, seriously, is this what konoha shinobi have sunk to?"  
"the most organised bunch on this school are a fat kid, a lazy fuck, and some Blackman wannabe."  
"don't you ever shut up?"  
"you know what whelp, if you live 100 years I will be quiet for the rest of your life, good luck with it, WHAHAHAHA."  
"I hate you."


End file.
